<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Inescapable by brightasgold</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25788040">Inescapable</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightasgold/pseuds/brightasgold'>brightasgold</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dark Sabo (One Piece), Gen, Mental Health Issues, Yandere Sabo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:41:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25788040</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightasgold/pseuds/brightasgold</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sabo had always known that no matter what, his brothers couldn't ever let him go. It was just how the bond between them worked.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Monkey D. Luffy &amp; Portgas D. Ace, Monkey D. Luffy &amp; Portgas D. Ace &amp; Sabo, Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Portgas D. Ace &amp; Sabo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Inescapable</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            [Restricted Work] by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/echaryn/pseuds/echaryn">echaryn</a>. Log in to view.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just trying my hand at Yandere Sabo. Don't worry, this fic won't be about a jealous Sabo trying to kill Ace and replace him as Luffy's brother. I've noticed that there aren't many Yandere fics where he cares about Ace too so I thought I'd write one where he loved both of his brothers.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ace took deep breaths, eyes glued to the door handle he was gripping so tightly his knuckles had turned white. He shouldn't be here, he shouldn't have come, there was no telling what this would do to-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Excuse me, young man."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ace turned around to see an elderly woman waiting behind him at the entrance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Pardon me Ma'am," he replied, entering swiftly and holding the door open for her. The elderly lady thanked him and walked past, heading towards the front desk. Ace sighed. As much as he wanted to turn around and run away, he knew he couldn't just abandon his brother like that. Not again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He waited for the old lady to walk away before tentatively approaching the woman at the desk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Um," he started, "I'm here to see Sabo Portgas."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Could you show me your ID please?" she asked, turning to her computer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ace handed her his driving license and waited while she typed into her computer before she handed him a visitor's pass and gave him Sabo's room number.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As he walked down the hall his brother's room was in, Ace couldn't help but feel more and more uneasy with every step he took. He had to keep reminding himself that this was a good thing, that he needed to be there, that he had to be brave and strong for his family.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Room 206.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ace stared at the door, much like the way he did at the hospital entrance, mustering up all of his courage to just lift his hand and kno-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The door swung open and Ace met a pair of deep blue eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Koala looked at him, surprised at first, but her features soon gave way to an expression of disgust. She shoved past him, lifting a hand to stop him when he attempted to follow her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Some brother you turned out to be," she spat, leaving Ace standing in the middle of the hall utterly disgusted with himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> You did the right thing, </em>he reminded himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> Am I doing the right thing now? </em>he wondered, as he hesitantly pushed the door to room 206 open.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sabo was sitting next to the window, gazing out longingly. The sunlight shone in his blond hair, and the more Ace gazed upon him, the tighter his throat would constrict.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"S-Sabo..." he choked out, voice trembling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sabo stiffened, before he slowly turned his head to see Ace. His blue eyes widened and his mouth fell open slightly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ace," he said finally, his voice full of awe, "Is it really you?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ace barely managed a nod and both of them stared at each other before Sabo launched out of his seat and threw his arms around him, burying his face in his shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ace!" he cried, "Ace, it's you! You really came!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Each word filled Ace with more shame, preventing him from returning his brother's embrace. Sabo must have sensed this as he let his own arms fall and took a step back, wiping his tears and snot on his sleeve.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Neither of them said anything before Sabo broke the silence again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Is...did Luffy come too?" he asked, not meeting Ace's eyes. Ace's eyes flashed and he bit the inside of his cheek to tether himself to reality.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No," he answered, his voice firm this time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sabo merely nodded, brushing a strand of hair back before continuing, "So...why did you come?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Because I couldn't just not see you ever again."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sabo looked at him as if he were seeing him for the very first time, and a familiar, blinding smile tore across his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Of course," he breathed, "Of course not."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ace regarded him before saying, "I'm sorry. It shouldn't have taken so long for me to come see you, but a lot happened, and I had to think of Luffy too, and I just...needed some time."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sabo features crumbled at this, and a single tear rolled down his cheek. Ace brushed it away with his thumb. The action caused Sabo to cry freely, once again tucking himself against Ace's front.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This time, Ace forced himself to wrap an arm around him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Please," Sabo begged, sounding utterly devastated, "Please take me back home with you."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I...,"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sabo's fingers tightened their grip on his shirt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Please don't leave me again, Ace."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Sabo, I...I'm trying. I promise I am, I really am, I-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So we're not brothers anymore?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Of course we are! I'm just trying to handle the situation as best as-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"The situation?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Sabo..."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Do you...hate me? Does Luffy?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No! No. Please just try to understand, I-he-we need some time."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sabo pushed away from Ace and turned to stand next to the window, his back facing Ace. Ace stayed rooted to the spot, unsure as to what he should do. He wasn't sure if he should say anything more. If he should stay any longer than he already had. Sabo stayed silent as well, and when it became clear that he wasn't going to say anything else, Ace sighed and walked towards him, standing directly behind him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He craned his neck to kiss his temple and murmured against his hair, "I love you, Sabo. Luffy loves you too. Give us a little more time, okay?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sabo didn't move to look at him, his gaze trained solely out the window. When he didn't reply, Ace just said, "I'll see you soon," and walked out, shutting the door behind him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                                </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Luffy paced the apartment, waiting for Ace to come home. It was his day off today and he hadn't told Luffy if he had plans to go anywhere. Which was strange because he knew how much Luffy hated being home alone ever since-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His phone rang and Luffy picked up without even checking who was calling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ace, where are you?" he complained.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Um...I'm Usopp, Luffy."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Luffy blanched. Oops.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh, hey Usopp. What's up?" Luffy replied, struggling to sound casual and not like he was going to have a panic attack soon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Was just going to ask if you were going to come with us to the party this weekend?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Huh? No I don't want to go to a stupid party where I don't know anybody."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We'll be there too. Plus...there'll be lots of food~"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Luffy felt his defenses slowly chip away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well....can't we just hang out at your place and order lots of pizza?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I hear Law's going to be at the party too."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Torao? With his cool tattoes, and bright golden eyes and cute grumpy face? His defenses never stood a chance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Okay, okay. I'll ask Ace if he'll give me a ride."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You're too easy, Luffy!" Usopp laughed. "I'll see you then."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No, wait!" Luffy shouted into his phone. He desperately wanted to keep Usopp on the line until Ace came home.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I,uh, um, so did you finish the paper?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"The English one? Well, it's half done, but I have the rest all planned out and it isn't hard so I'll have it done by next week. You?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh...I was thinking of starting it today."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You haven't even started yet? Why am I not surprised."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Just then, Luffy heard the front door swing open and his heart nearly stopped.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Luffy? You home?" he heard Ace call out and he breathed an audible sigh of relief.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Kay, bye Usopp!" he said, ending the call before Usopp could ask what that was about.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Luffy ran into the foyer and threw himself at Ace, who caught him before they could collide.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Where did you go?" he complained, wrapping himself around his brother and allowing him to carry him into the living room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Just had to run some errands," Ace replied, flopping down on the couch. "I didn't expect you to be home so early."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Class was cancelled."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh. Well, did you have anything to eat?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah, Sanji brought lots of food today."</p>
<p>"Oh, that's good." Ace shut his eyes and leaned into the couch. Luffy could tell that he was tired and wanted a nap. He kicked off his shoes and pulled Ace's boots off, eased him into laying down and laid next to him, allowing Ace to wrap his arms around him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Luffy knew that Ace couldn't sleep alone anymore. Not after everything that had happened.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>